


猎物 2

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请自行避雷，预警不接受还要往下看的，引起不适是你自己的问题，不要来骂我。
Kudos: 30





	猎物 2

1

灯火通明，音乐环绕，蓝夜里热闹的不行。

每年接近年终的某一夜都有这样的派对，所有人都被派发了一个面具，像是一场假面舞会。而正是因为这一夜大家都必须佩戴面具，有不少平时不愿露面的人会选择在这一天来体验这特别的性爱。

李东海想借此机会寻找适合自己的dom。

自从李东海的dom离开以后，李东海在蓝夜里徘徊了一个多月，却始终还是一个人。不是他看不上眼的，就是看上眼的都以各式各样的理由拒绝了他，让李东海开始深深怀疑自己：难道他长得不好看？不应该啊，以前的dom都夸他好看。难道是他的要求过于严苛？不发生实质性关系在这个圈子里也挺常见啊，自己也没有别的过分的要求吧。

怎么就再找不到一个dom了。

而另一边，李赫宰在知道李东海没有与之配对的dom以后就偷偷透露了自己想要李东海的想法，作为俱乐部里的元老，大家不会驳了他的面子，所以dom都有意无意地拒绝靠近李东海。

猎物放养的时间够久了，该收网了。

2

坐在贵宾区沙发上的李赫宰，穿着一条黑色的西装裤，上身一件简单的白衬衫配上黑色背带，最近将头发剪短染成了银色，再配上今晚派发的能遮住半张脸的黑色面具。明明穿的一丝不苟，连衬衫最上面的扣子都紧紧扣着，却让人欲罢不能。

手里拿着他钟爱的威士忌，盯着从进场就在会场里四处闲逛的李东海。似乎是没有遇上满意的目标，李东海从服务生盘子里拿了一杯香槟，靠在角落的柱子上休息。

李赫宰放下手里的酒杯朝那人走去，嘴边翘起一丝让人不易察觉的幅度，带着他最为顶尖dom特有的自信。

李东海，从今晚开始，你只能属于我。

3

“先生怎么一个人在这里喝酒，会场里这么多人，都没有一个能够让先生满意的吗？”

靠在柱子上的李东海一惊，站直了身子。他找的位置是会场里较为安静的角落，并且不容易被人发现，所以在这一小片地方，只有他一个人站在这里。

这人肯定是在跟他说话，不过这人是怎么找过来的。

“嗯……聊了几个，他们都喜欢玩一对多，我想找个一对一的。”

李东海说了自己遇到的问题并抛出橄榄枝，他来这个圈子里两年了，眼前的这个男人是他见过最有气质的一个，甚至找不到一个合适的词来形容他。

禁欲、性感、优雅……

这些有些矛盾的词，在这人身上竟然全都可以用上。

李赫宰听到回答以后浅笑了一下，又向前走了一步，大半个身子探向前，压低了嗓音在李东海耳边开口道：“那你觉得我怎么样？我这人向来只玩一对一，符合你的标准，你考不考虑成为我的sub？”

“先生您怎么知道我找的是dom而不是sub呢？”

李赫宰缩回身子，双手抱胸地盯着李东海，笑着回答他的问题，“作为一名顶尖的dom，如果我连一个人是不是sub都看不出，那可愧对我的名号了。”

虽然眼前的男人微笑着，但却让李东海感受到了一定的压迫感，有些硬着头皮地开口：“角色互换的也不算太少见，你……”

“但你没有，不是吗？”李赫宰开口打断了李东海的话。“要不，先生跟我到楼上的房间体验一下，如果觉得我的技术还合心意，再考虑要不要选我当你的dom？”

李东海低下头，盯着手里喝了一半的香槟沉思，几分钟后，李赫宰听见对面传来一阵不算大声的“好。”

4

跟着李赫宰上楼的时候李东海还是恍惚的，他不知道怎么就答应了眼前这个人的提议，他根本不了解这个人，就只是那人的两三句话，配上他特有的气质，就让李东海顺从。

关门的声响将李东海拉回现实，听到李赫宰带有磁性的声音传来。

“进了这个房间，则代表游戏开始。你不像个新人，之前的dom应该也有教过你一些行为规范，但在开始之前，我要先告诉你我的规则。”

“第一，在我的房间里，我要求我的sub完全赤裸。”

听完李赫宰的话，李东海将酒放在一旁的桌子上，开始脱衣服，直到完全赤裸地站在男人面前。大多数的dom都有这个要求，李东海对于这个要求欣然接受。

“很好。”

“第二，我不知道你之前的dom都要求你喊什么称呼，但在我这里，我没有让你更换称呼的时候，你一律称呼我为主人，并且对我用尊称。”

“是……主人。”李东海微微低头，显得恭敬一些。

“第三，大部分时间你会在那边那张调教台上，但游戏结束之前，其余时间你需要跪着。”

李东海愣在原地，在之后的几分钟里谁也没有再开口说话，房间里安静的只能听见窗外呼呼的风声。

其实除去刚入圈，自己还是个新手时找到的dom有些粗暴会让他跪着以外，其余的dom都要求他做好清洁以后躺在调教椅上等待下一步命令，现在再一次听到这个要求，李东海还是犹豫了。

但他并不想错过这个机会，眼前的这个人单从气质上就让李东海整个人都兴奋了。

犹豫了几分钟，李东海挺直了身子跪在李赫宰面前。“我知道了，主人。”

“这是我的要求，如果你能接受，我会接受你成为我的sub。如果不能接受，你可以穿上衣服离开。”李赫宰转身走到了身后不远处的沙发上坐下，盯着面前的人。“你现在可以说说你的条件，我如果做不到，你也可以现在起来离开。”

“我不想发生实质的性关系。”李东海说完觉得有些不对，反应过来时赶忙加了一句，“主人……”

“可以。”

“如果我觉得不能接受，我能说安全词结束游戏吗？主人。”

“可以，你可以现在想一个安全词，你知道选安全词的标准的。”

“嗯……”李东海低头思考着，突然一种花的形象浮现在他的脑海里，“向日葵。”

他也想向阳而生。

“好。”

“没有别的什么条件了，我可以问您一个问题吗主人？”李东海乖顺的样子让李赫宰很愉悦。

“可以，我能回答的一定回答你。”

“我可以知道，您叫什么名字吗？”说完，李东海底下的头微微抬起，目光盯着李赫宰饱满的双唇，他有点想知道，这样的唇吻人是什么感觉。

“这个问题，如果下次还有机会，我一定告诉你。”李赫宰勾起嘴角，“今天既然俱乐部给了面具，就让我们留点神秘感如何？”

“好……我没有问题了。”

“那从现在开始，我会展示我作为dom的技术，结束时我希望你能给我一个答案。”李赫宰站起身，走到墙边挑了一根皮鞭后走回李东海面前，用皮鞭的尾部勾着李东海的下巴让他抬头。

“奴隶，游戏开始。”

TBC


End file.
